I Brought Ice Cream
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: One shot Bechloe- Chloe has to go to the hospital for her nodes treatment.


It was a Saturday afternoon, and Chloe was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed as she texted Aubrey, as she was about to head out to the hospital for her appointment and needed a little moral support.

_Hey, Aubrey. How are you? _ She sent her friend. Less than a minute later, her phone beeped signalling a reply.

_I'm fine, I guess. I'm double checking the music sheets for our next performance and it looks okay so far, but I just want it to go absolutely perfect, you know? Last year, up until Nationals I mean, was such a joke that I think we need to get it right this time. Aren't you supposed to be leaving for the doctor's though?_

_Yep. I just, I don't know, felt like talking to someone, I guess. _

_What about Beca? Isn't she coming with you?_

_She had to go out of town… Something about her dad and "step-monster's" new house. She didn't want to leave, but I told her it was important. She and her dad have kind of been on the rocks lately and I want to help her get to know him a little better._

_Oh my god, I'm sorry. I know how much you hate your trips to the hospital. Do you want me to stop by?_

_No, but thanks. I'll just rough it. You need to work on those songs or you'll have a nervous breakdown._

Chloe smiled at the blonde's protective side, one of the things she loved most about her friend. She was awaiting her reply when she heard two small knocks at the door. Chloe narrowed her eyes, trying to remember if she had made plans with anyone and forgotten again, something Beca teased her for doing all the time. She couldn't recall anything, unless it was something that occurred in one her of her famous drunken stupors, but she hadn't been going to as many parties lately, which were where those sort of events normally happened. Finally, with a shrug, she got up and approached the door.

It opened to reveal Beca standing in front of her, arms laden with an assortment of items- from Chloe's favourite magazine to her cherished Ben and Jerry's. A sheepish smile adorned Beca's face and she bit her lip in the way that she did when she was nervous, something Chloe loved about her. "I know it's really dorky, but I brought ice cream, because it's supposed to help with sore throats. And the magazines are to distract you when the treatment hurts. And the CD and headphones were also for that, because sometimes reading something isn't enough. The, uh, teddy is so that you've got something to hold onto whenever I can't be here to hold your hand, like I nearly couldn't today. And um, the rose is to remind you that no matter what, you'll always be the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, because sometimes having the needle in your arm and all the retching makes you feel gross." She stuttered, her inexperience in this sort of area making her doubt all of her actions. "I'm here for you, Chlo. I'm coming to the hospital today to help you through your doses. If that's ok."

Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes as she nodded, a few shaky laughs escaping her mouth.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Are you in pain?" Beca dropped all the things she was holding and pulled her girlfriend close, trying as best she could to subdue the effects of something she had no control over.

"I'm fine, Beca. It's happy tears. It's just, no one's ever done something this sweet for me. You're the best." Chloe couldn't help but feel a hundred times better in the smaller woman's protective hold, it was more effective than any medicine she'd had before.

"I did it because I love you." Beca mumbled quietly before she could stop herself. Chloe's mouth dropped open and she took a step back, checking to see that it hadn't been just a figment of her imagination. But, from the blush that was covering Beca's cheeks and the fact that she was avoiding her girlfriend's eyes, Chloe knew that she had actually said it. "Shit. I'm sorry, that was way too early. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. Let's just pretend it didn't happen…" Beca muttered, internally kicking herself.

"Beca." Chloe lifted Beca's chin gently so that their eyes met, and she noticed the fear and anxiety in her girlfriend's warm brown orbs. "It's not too early. I love you too. You're everything to me now. I wake up everyday glad that I've found you, because you have the sweetest heart of anyone I know. I mean, look what you did for me. You were supposed to be on the plane right now!"

Beca grinned. "Well, just don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my street cred."

"Let someone know that the bad ass DJ has feelings?" Chloe chuckled. "Never!"

"Thanks, babe." Beca reached up to cup Chloe's cheek in her hand and pulled her face down for a quick kiss. She then insisted upon carrying all Chloe's belongings as well as the stuff she'd brought to the car.

As they were driving, Chloe turned to Beca, who'd been sitting with her hand on the redhead's knee as she hummed quietly.

"I just remembered. What's on the CD you brought me?" the older woman asked, her curiosity as always one of her dominant traits.

"It's a surprise." Was all Beca would let on about the subject, much to Chloe's dismay.

It took the remainder of the car journey, as well as the entire trip into the waiting room, filled with relentless pestering from the older girl for Beca to finally reveal what it was as they waited for the doctor. "Ok, whatever… It's a disc of songs that have got me through hard times, as well as some mixes I made for you." She muttered quietly, coming to the realisation that Chloe really did her her wrapped around her finger.

Chloe's face split into a wide grin, and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the secretary calling out her name. They were then directed to their room and didn't get a moment alone together until after the doctor had began administering the medicine. She was tucked into the bleak hospital bed with her bear next to her and her rose on the bedside table. "Thank you. For being here and being so amazing." She murmured. Beca grinned and put the headphones around her girlfriend's ears, sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed.

"Don't thank me yet, what if it's horrible?" She smiled when Chloe rolled her eyes, the both of them knowing that she generally had awesome taste in music. "Here," Beca said, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Squeeze when it hurts."

Chloe couldn't wipe the smile off her face when she heard the first track, her eyes growing wide. "This is my favourite song!" She shouted, forgetting that the headphones made her speak really loudly. She grinned sheepishly at the dirty look she received from the nurse. Beca chuckled at the quirky redhead, loving her silly antics, as well as her strength of spirit, because she was halfway through the dose and hadn't so much as flinched. Little did Beca know that she was the cause. With every song on the CD, every reassuring grin from Beca, and every minute that passed with her girl, Chloe was falling harder and harder. For crying out loud, Beca even made treatment fun, a routine that normally resulting in Chloe vomiting out the contents of her stomach for hours afterwards. She knew then that they could get through anything together, and couldn't wait to be there for Beca one day, hoping she'd be able to show her the same care and love that she'd known that day.


End file.
